Major Religions and Beliefs
Rich with diverse cultures, Aisthetos has developed various beliefs that center on the Spirits. Masiahn Masiahn is a monotheistic religion originating from Void following the writings of Biblia-Tan'akh believed to be the written records left by Eloah. Nasrani, devotees of the religion, believe that the world was created and administered by the Goddess Eloah with her Rav-Mal'akh. The Goddess who rests in Gan-Eden, described to be an omnipotent being who loves the all, is opposed by the Devil Hasatan, her equal and total opposite, the one who governs the dead, who resides in Ge-Hinom. She is said to have once descended to the world as the savior of the world Eyod'ai at the time of the War of Purgatory, starting the current era with the emergence of the Malakhim, direct descendants of Eloah who would later be the individuals to save the world. Biblia-Tan'akh contains a series of connected poetic narratives, each story having morals and the golden rules. The book gives emphasis on the message "To do what is right, not what must be done" Important Terms and Figures in Masiahn Belief: *'Biblia-Tan'akh - '"Book of the Ancient Spirits" *Eloah - "Creator of the World" *Hasatan - "The One who Destroys" *Rav-Mal'akh - "Benevolent High Spirits" *'Gan-Eden' - "Garden of Eden", Branches of the World Tree *'Ge-Hinom' - "Valley of Judgment". Roots of the World Tree *Mikha'el - "The One Resembling the Creator" *Jibri'el - "Almighty Strength of the Creator" *Israf'il - "Healing Holy Hand" *Azra'il - "Punishing Divine Hand" *Gal-izur - "Keeper of Mysteries" *Hesedi'el - "Merciful Justice of the Creator" *Cami'el - "Watchful Eyes of the Creator" *Ori'el - "Almighty Light of the Creator" *Zel'el - "Knowledge of the Creator" *Oph'an - "Protector of Life" *Yofi'el - "Wholesome Beauty of the Creator" *Hashmal - "The Brilliant One" *Sachi'el -'' "Solitary Shield of the Creator"'' *Hakodesh - "The One who Walks Among the Living" *Suru'el - "Commanding Wings of the Creator" *Ari'el - "Unrelenting Courage of the Creator" *Kazi'el - "Destitute Tears of the Creator" Soemu Soemu is the general religion of Salamandra; a religion stemming from a number of beliefs in a mythological-like state in order to preserve the old teachings of the Gidus Wadin'etiuim, Oxevego and Oxeveno. The two worked together to seal the greatest evil, Quno with the Nine Fragments and the Beacon of Life to keep him sealed. The original records were written in the old Fergon language, understood only by those who studied on the language and Raudurions*. Important Terms and Figures in Soemu Belief: *Sethe,'' Fragment of Soil'' *Nalklois, Fragment of Sea *Vapmoie, Fragment of Cold *Nels,'' Fragment of Heat'' *Iavs, Fragment of Moist *Doaspomal, Fragment of Nothingness *'Uilevus','' Fragment of Rot'' - "Underland" *'Falous', Fragment of Light - Sol/Sunna *'Plimuvos', Fragment of Dark ''- Three Moons (Hodr, Baldr, Mani) *'Ghoe', ''the Beacon of Life - that which moves the cycle of life (Luck) *'Gidus Wadin'etiuim' - "Gods of Creation" *'Gidus' - "god" or "goddess", general term for the Gods, also colloquial Keno 'in Vidar (Salamandra) *Oxhvego - Gidus of Creation (usually depicted as a man with one or two pairs of naginata) *Oxevhno - Gidus of Birth and Rebirth *Quno - Gidus of the Afterlife *Unuokeva - Gidus of Wisdom and Knowledge *Xoiluxoe - Gidus of Longevity *Folku - Gidus of Guidance and Luck *Enemales - Gidus of the Day (depicted as an angel with two pairs of wings) *Mikiqno - Gidus of the Night *Sixhk - Gidus of the Sky and Summer (depicted as a red fowl; a phoenix in Vergel and a red crane or heron in Muspellheimr) *Gaeb - Gidus of the Rivers and Autumn (depicted as a black reptile, usually a snake or a turtle) *Ovhlo - Gidus of Harvest (depicted as a white fox, usually with multiple tails) *Lhodae - Gidus of Thunder and Lighning *Baexho - Gidus of Speech and Music *Saoloji - Gidus of the Fields and Spring *Boyku- Gidus of Mountains and Winter (depicted as a white Siberian Tiger) *Enaixna - Gidus of Rain (depicted as a young woman with a dress made with water, sometimes holding an aqua blue wagasa) *Sishvu - Gidus of Storms *Femonhe - Gidus of War *Deokuk - Gidus of Wealth Deoscaelism (Sylphian Mythology) Deoscaelism, also called as Milemism in Alfheimr, is a polytheistic Sylphian belief comprising of the numerous myths about the gods and philosophies on the nature and origin of the world. Until the present, the mythology has remained the subject and inspiration in their culture, particularly on numerous art forms and traditions. Unlike in other beliefs, Deoscaeli mythology adds a few gods with no Spirit counterpart (except Iano). The gods of Deoscaeli are divided into hierarchies: ''Altaria, the Great Gods, Arae, the Terrestrial Gods, and Foci, the Lesser Gods. There is also a separate group of gods, the Primus, who are the first gods that were present since the beginning of time. Regalia, the Royal Family of Sylphian, are revered in the continent as part of the tradition, being stated to have been the direct descendants of the gods (though only applicable to pure-blood Regalia), stemming from the first mortal Caelestis* who united the continent and named as its first King. As a result, a King or Queen would be deified at his/her coronation as Divi, continuing the tradition. Believers of Deoscaelism believe that the land of Sylphian has been blessed by the Altaria of Liberation, Satrus (Sylph), and has her eternal blessing. Notable Figures in Deoscaeli Mythology: *'Aevo '- Primus of the Beginning of Time *'Aithe '- Primus of the Altarian Aether *'Inani '- Primus of the Void *'Cronus '- Primus of Continuing Time *Fanis - Primus of Altaria *Iovintin - Altaria King and Altaria of the Sky *Juni - Altaria of the World *Iano - Altaria of Beginnings, Transitions and Passages *Hercuris - Altaria of Wealth *Apeilu - Altaria of Healing *Martes - Altaria of Conquest *Satrus - Altaria of Liberation *Sethulca - Altaria of the Forge *Tuneius - Altaria of the Sea *Cerester - Altaria of Agriculture *Latomis - Altaria of the Hunt *Westia - Altaria of the Home *Venodi - Altaria of Beauty *Menvena - Altaria of Wisdom *Liberchus - Altaria of Wine *Ordes - Altaria of the Underworld *Feroni - Altaria of Wildlife *Lare - Altaria of Protection Nobility Hierarchy as affected by Deoscaelism #Divi (The Queen) #Semideus (Pureblood Regalian, Main Family) #Beatus (Heiros) #Partim-deus (Regalian Chimera, Branch Family) #Magnanimis (Nobles) #Plebeius (Common Folk) *Aeneas Caelestis Tullius ens Indigitamenta, more commonly known as Caelistis or Aeneas. This became the name basis for Royals and Nobles (Note: Aerinas) with the connective name 'ens' signifying nobility. Sanatana Sanatana is a belief stemming from the teachings of the wise man, Masuer. This is a belief in Karma, which is the everlasting force that determines one's destiny from one's own actions. Masuer, the first proprietor of the religion, has taught that one must do what is justified, believing that the world is balanced by a great spirit. The great being that watches over everyone's action is Nirnaya, who passes on the justice to all who disturb the balance. The religion's most important contribution to all is the Stellar System, a map of constellations made by Masuer and his four disciples in their journey for enlightenment. In the System, there are twenty-two Major Figures, nineteen of them corresponding to the Deities of Karma. Sanatana originally came from central Salamandra (Varunaya), though through old trading routes, this has also spread through some areas in southeastern Salamandra (Eldotar). Major Figures *Nirnaya, the White Cross *Duniya, the Four Blades *Ekantavasi, the Wise One *Karamati, the Sundial *Pujarina, the Virgin *Setana, the Horned One *Lakatana, the Jade Fairy *Samrata, the Dragon *Samrajini, the Serpent *Pujari, the Amber Elf *Suraja, the Winged One *Tara, the Luminous Bird *Muna, the White Moon *Mauta, the Dark Moon *Sakti, the Warrior *N'yaya, the Bear *Ratha, the Destroyer *Divane, the Bow and Arrow *Sanyama, the Nightingale *'''Minara, the Skyscraper *'Bhagya', the Wheel *'Bhud'du', the Bard Yuntao Yuntao is an old Undinic belief of the power of Luck, Yun. Similar to Sanatana, Yun is believed to be the flow of life, in which each choice does not only affect one individual. The primary teachings of Yuntao revolves around reincarnation with its prime deity being the Goddess of Rebirth, Shengsi, often depicted as a woman with the feathers of a phoenix. All of everyone's actions are recorded by the Xiliuxing (Zodiac of Yuntao) and judged by the Sanxingxi (Three Prime Deities). The Xiliuxing are assigned as dominant star formations in the night sky at given periods of time. Sanxingxi (Three Realm Rulers) *Xinsheng, the Sky *Shenghuo, the World *Panduan, the Underworld Jiben Fanxiang (Cardinalian Stars) *Lin, the Maiden of the North and embodiment of Nature *Shijian, the Immortal of the South and embodiment of Time *Sou, the Hermit of the West and embodiment of Wisdom *Xinzang, the Fox of the East and embodiment of Heart Xiliuxing (Zodiac) *Fenghuang, the Vermilion Bird (Ydormens 22 - Talamour 21) *Hong, the Red Serpent (Talamour 22 - Salamane 21) *Cheng, the Topaz Weasel (Salamane 22 - Ithremens 21) *Hu, the White Tiger (Ithremens 22 - Narfour 21) *Tianshi, the Golden Winged Prophet (Narfour 22 - Lahamane 21) *Gewu, the Silver Siren (Lahamane 22 - Harmens 21) *Yingzi, the Black Tortoise (Harmens 22 - Caelour 21) *Gelin, the Emerald Fairy (Caeloir 22 - Ventmane 21) *Yueliang, the Blue Moon (Ventmane 22 - Galemens 21) *Lan Se, the Azure Dragon (Galemens 22 - Vrouchour 21) *Fengbao, the Purple Stormchaser (Vrouchour 22 - Revmane 21) *Dongwu, the Pink Lion Dog (Revmane 22 - Ydormens 21) Hathoran Mythology Basamic Mythology Old Inanic Mythology